Bel's Princess
by KekoBean13
Summary: Bel's feeling lonely so he does the only he can think of to make it better; find himself a princess. B18 Yaoi Lemon Smut you know the drill
1. Chapter 1

Bel's Princess

B18B18B18B18B18B18B18

Wellllllll a new one shot for you guys  
I know I should be working on Uses but I couldn't get this out of my head  
This pairing needs more love!

Bel's feeling lonely so he does the only he can think of to make it better; find himself a princess. B18 Yaoi Smut you know the drill

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn :)

Enjoy ^^

B18B18B18B18B18B18B18

Hibari blinked, trying to clear his vision. Blurred tiles swam into view as he attempted to make sense of his surroundings. The familiar, hard surface under his neck told the prefect that he was lying on a couch. His first thought was of the Reception Room in Nami-chuu but as he became more aware of his surroundings, he realised he did not recognise the room he was in. Hibari pushed himself upright and looked around, taking in all he could. The room was dark, which didn't help, though the noirette could determine the room as a simply furnished bedroom.  
Confused, the prefect leant against the arm of the couch to collect his thoughts.

"Ushishi, so you're awake..." a voice commented from somewhere to Hibari's right. His head snapped in that direction, seeking the owner of the voice. A creak of an old chair and a rustling of clothes gave away the person's position.  
Hibari waited for his eyes to adjust more before he could make out the figure's features. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as h recognised the infuriatingly large smile upon the other's face.

"Knife herbivore..." Hibari almost growled. "Where am I?"

The grinning blond shrugged nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter." he threw out helpfully.

Hibari didn't like his answer. He stood and took a step towards Belphegor. "Herbivore, you tell me where this is and why I am here or-"

"You'll bite me to death?" Bel grinned. "That's what I'm hoping for~"

The prefect didn't take well to being inturrupted. He growled again, reaching for his tonfa. His hands passed through thin and he realised that his favoured weapon was not where usually kept.

Bel continued, ignoring the noirette. "Well, I can't answer the first question though I can tell you why you're here."  
His large grin spread even wider if possible.  
"It's quite simple really, ushishishi," he began, taking a step closer to Hibari. Steel grey eyes watched his every movement carefully. "I decided that I hadn't seen enough of you at the Battle of the Rings, so I thought I'd take matters into my own hands."

The blond took another step closer to the bloodthirsty prefect.

"Herbivore, stop speaking in riddles." Hibari spat. Bel was too close now, his annoying smile inches from the prefect's face.

"I want you, Hibari Kyoya." Belphegor whispered. This prompted another growl from the noirette.

"Don't be stupid, herbivore." Hibari shoved Bel away sharply. The blond came right back with a push of his own, forcing the prefect back onto the couch. Arms pinning the other's still either side of Hibari's head, he lowered himself to the noirette's level, concealed eyes staring right into Hibari's grey ones.

"Ushishishi, I'm not stupid." Belphegor replied, knee he leant down placing his covered forehead against Hibari's. "I will have you my princess. The prince always gets what he wants-"

He was inturrupted by the prefect's knee being driven into his stomach. Bel curled inwards but didn't let up his hold on Hibari.

"Ushishi, that wasn't nice." Bel muttered, still smiling with his crown a tad (more) askew.

"Let go herbivore." Hibari warned.

"Ushishi, I have a name-"

"I don't care." Hibari shot back. "Let. Go."

Bel leaned back a little, observing the noirette shrewdly. "Looks like you need a time out ushishi..." he commented, releasing one arm to reach behind his own back. His hand whipped back round, pressing a damp cloth to Hibari's face.  
The prefect's eyes narrowed above the cloth as he struggled to rip Bel's hand away from his face.

"Sleep well my princess..."

Bel watched in anticipation from his perch on the arm of the couch as the noirette below him stirred slightly. Eyelids fluttered slightly before opening fully revealing those striking grey eyes.  
As the blond watched, Hibari straightened and looked around, clearly remembering the events of earlier. Bel had taken more precautions this time as the prefect soon came to realise.  
His hands had been secured above his head with a few of Bel's wires; not tight enough to cut but not loose enough for him to escape.  
Hibari gave an experimental tug against his bonds. Bel shuddered in delight at the defenceless position his interest found himself in.

"Ushishishishi~" Bel giggled unable to stop himself. Hibari's glare turned in his direction.

"Knife herbivore, what is going on?" the noirette demanded. "Release me!"

Bel walker closer to the bound prefect. "I can't do that my princess, you'd run away," he mock pouted. "The prince wouldn't want you to run away~"

Hibari growled and swung his foot at Belphegor. The blond caught the limb before it struck him.

"Ushishi you're a feisty one, princess~" Bel commented, crouching down to his captive's level. "I like that."

"I'm not your princess." Hibari spat. Bel crawled forward over him, placing a finger to the prefect's lips.

"Sshhhh," the blond hushed. Hibari glared at Bel, about to retort but the prince silenced him again, crushing his mouth to the noirette's own.  
Stunned as he was, Hibari didn't give in when the blond's tongue trailed along his bottom lip asking for entrance. The prefect hooked his leg under Bel's middle, throwing him sideways and tearing their lips apart.

"I'm going to kill you." Hibari growled at the blond laying winded on his side. Bel just looked up through his shaggy bangs and giggled.  
He pulled himself upright, using the prefect as a ladder. Swinging his leg over Hibari's waist, Bel scooted right up into the noirette's lap so their chests were flush against each other.

"Shishi, you don't have a choice," Bel whispered. "The prince always gets what he wants. He draped his arms around Hibari's shoulders and began leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. The prefect struggled to knock the blond away but was held tight by the irritating prince. Bel decided he hadn't had enough and so pulled on Hibari's white shirt, untucking it from his trousers and allowing the blond's hand to creep between the two.  
Hibari wasn't taking any of it lying down and still fought against Belphegor's touch.  
Suddenly, Bel pulled away.

"Something isn't right..." he leant back, ignoring Hibari's sharp glare and looking the prefect up and down.

"I got it!" He snapped his fingers as an idea sprang to mind. The blond rose from the prefect's lap and disappeared into the darker area of the room. A little scuffling later and Bel sauntered back into view, a shiny something glinting in his hand.  
He walked back to Hibari and bent to reach for his head. The blond fiddled with his raven locks a little before standing back and admiring his work.  
A small tiara perched on the prefect's hair as he glared defiantly up at his captor.

"Perfect~" Bel crooned with a large grin. "Now, I can begin..."

B18B18B18B18B18B18B18

Yeah! I know it says smut(ish) but I'm not actually gonna do the smutty bit...  
Unless anyone really wants me to (notice how it isn't labelled 'complete' ;D)

On another note, it's my birthday ^^ This is like a 'my present to me' kinda thing :D

Sooooooo anyway hope you liked :)  
Review please? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so people said they wanted the smutty part so here it is ^^ Sorry it took so long I kinda lost my smutty mojo heheh...

I've tried to finish this before the 24th when I'll be gone for two weeks so no updates from me then  
Hopefully I'll still be able to write while I'm away :) But! When I come back it'll be the holidays so I'll have more time to write ^^

But you don't want excuses; you want the fic!  
This is for you SkylarkRequiem, QLGingerBlade and Declackleclackle.

Possible OOC-ness in this chapter but c'mon it's pretty much rape! Of course they'll be out of character.

* * *

B18B18B18B18B18B18

Bel stalked closer to Hibari, leaning down and trailing his tongue along the prefect's cheek. He grinned as the noirette turned his head in an attempt to halt Bel's actions.  
The blond straddled Hibari, placing his hands on either side of the railing the prefect was tied to.  
Bel dipped his head again, nuzzling into the noirette's neck.  
Hibari squirmed beneath him, trying to throw the prince off. His efforts were in vain; the blond was firmly latched on to him.  
Bel's hands resumed their exploration of Hibari's chest, roaming around every inch of the prefect's torso.  
The noirette struggled harder, shrinking away from the prince's touch to be pressed against the cold rails. A small sound emerged from Belphegor's throat, something halfway between a growl and a whimper, and he bit down on Hibari's neck as a warning.  
The prefect tensed as he felt the sharp teeth pierce his skin, warm blood leaking from the wound. Bel pulled back, Hibari's blood staining his lips. The noirette's white shirt blossomed into red, a small patch below the collar.

"Ushishishi, you taste delicious princess~" Bel grinned, licking the crimson liquid from his lips seductively. "Here, taste~"  
And he pressed his mouth against the noirette's, the metallic tang of his own blood prominent on Hibari's tongue.  
The prefect tore his lips away from the blond's and turned his head to the side, spitting fluid onto the floor to rid himself of the taste. He fixed his gaze back on the infuriating prince before him, growling in protest.  
Said prince only giggled again, increasingly as he cuffed Hibari lightly around the head.  
"Ushishishi, that's mean princess~"  
Bel's hands circled lower and lower, sliding down to undo Hibari's belt.  
"What are you doing herbivore?" Hibari demanded. He brought his legs up to try and knock Belphegor away. The blond paused in his actions long enough to shoot Hibari a sly grin. Within another instant, Hibari's trousers were off and Bel was pressed up against the raven.  
Hibari's struggling increased, the noirette intent on ripping the prince to shreds. Unfortunately for him, Belphegor was ultimately intent on keeping his prey- princess until the end of his fun.  
Bel ran his hands up and down the prefect's creamy thighs, leaning in so that his concealed forehead touched Hibari's. He ran his tongue lightly over his bottom lip, a sensual smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was offered only a growl in return at the distance between them by the angered noirette.  
Again, Belphegor crushed his lips to Hibari's, pausing in his lazy exploration to pull the prefect closer to him. He almost received an elbow to the temple yet it just urged the prince to deepen the kiss further. After all, it wasn't fun without a challenge and the aloof noirette was more than enough for Belphegor. This was one shell he was determined to break.

He pulled back slowly, almost teasingly. The blond didn't stop the contact entirely. He ran his fingers up and down the other's bared manhood, to the concealed distaste of his captive. Bel noticed the slight blush on the prefect's face which only served to make him lower his hand, the strokes nearing Hibari's entrance.  
He pushed the raven's legs open wider so that he could get into a good position to begin. A shudder ran through Hibari at the movement, as it caused the slender fingers to brush over the slit. The noirette still fought futilely against the push of the blond. He was not one to go down without a fight.  
Belphegor drew back again, also removing the hand only to trail it back up the prefect's chest. Then he took the hand away completely and began to suck suggestively on his middle and index fingers.

Hibari was not fazed, not yet. A smirk found it's way around the fingers in the blond's mouth before they were taken away to be replaced by the prefect.  
In one sudden movement, Bel swooped down and captured the noirette's mouth with his own in a fierce kiss which conveyed his dominance over Hibari. Under the guise of the kiss, the prince slipped his finger inside the slit, squirming it around a little. A sharp intake of breath came from the prefect which was all Bel needed. His tongue shot into the other's warm cavern, mapping it out and exploring every inch.  
Bel withdrew reluctantly so that his attention could be focused on other areas, though not before drawing a line of saliva across Hibari's lower lip.  
He sat back up and began to pick up where he left off in the lower regions. Adding another finger to the fray, the prince worked at widening the hole to the point where it could accommodate his own length. The tension in Hibari's body was rather off putting as he melded around his fingers, tightening at any chance like an elastic band.  
Finally, with the help of another finger, Bel deemed the preparation enough and withdrew; for the time being.  
He didn't miss how the noirette relaxed as soon as his appendages exited his entrance and couldn't help but smile to himself at the thought of causing more pain to the chaste one at his mercy.

His hands reached down to find his own zipper, sliding it open and taking out his own already hard manhood. Bel didn't miss the slight widening of the prefect's sharp eyes before they narrowed into a glare as the blond moved himself closer and closer. He positioned himself so that only his tip lay in Hibari's entrance, teasing himself just as much as the other. He wiggled a little, brushing the edges and pushing himself inside a tiny bit, just enough to send a jolt through the noirette, before pulling back out. It pleased Bel to see how Hibari's hips bucked upwards before the prefect could catch himself. His defences were slipping.  
Belphegor's hand slid up Hibari's length once more causing it to twitch slightly. Then, without warning, he thrust in quickly, revelling in the warmth the body offered to him. He FELT the tremor that wracked the younger male's form, the slight hiss that escaped between his lips.

_'Finally!'_ Bel breathed inwardly to himself. He withdrew from the warmth to slam back inside a moment later. Not allowing any time for the noirette to recover, the prince started up a rhythm, eagerly searching for that special spot. He noticed that Hibari did a rather good job of keeping his sounds to himself after the initial hit, but it was the little things Bel gained arousal from; it was the way the prefect's stomach knotted slightly every time he went inside, how his breaths came harder and more ragged no matter how much he tried to stop it, how he'd pull his upper half up slightly by his arms, despite the wires cutting into his skin. It was the rare pink colour that dusted the normally pale face that gave away the true reaction to Bel's actions.  
Stars exploded on the back of the blond's eyelids as he found that sweet, sweet spot that led him higher into euphoria. His thrusts came faster, harder and he wrapped his hand around Hibari's manhood also and began to pump the younger male to release him of the pleasure fuelled pressure he was hiding.  
Bel forced the prefect into feeling what he was, pumping harder so that they would release at the same time. His back arched as he finally felt a let up in the pressure, like a tap had been turned on and he came inside the other, leaving another mark of his presence.  
He removed his hand from the other and pushed himself backwards, sliding out of Hibari and rising to his feet.  
Bel tucked himself away and turned to go find something to clean himself up with. He paused at the door and cast a glance back at the noirette who still lay on the floor, utterly spent. Even from there, the blond could see his eyelids drooping and his head lolling slightly to the side.  
The prince shrugged and thought, _'Ah, I'll come back for him later.'_ and thus proceeded to walk out of the dinghy room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Well, I think I've stalled long enough :) Sorry if this seemed rushed it kinda was (I'm terrible with deadlines) not to mention it was finished at 12:30 at night

I'm probably gonna get kicked off for writing this oh well  
Enjoy it while you can

Anyone who gets the little euphoria bit will earn a cookie (there's probably only one of you but ah well) :3

Oh and speaking of Declackleclackle, any Hetalia fans out there might want to check out her fics; she's pretty awesome.


End file.
